borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leave It To The Professionals
Leave It To The Professionals is an optional mission in The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned that becomes available on Jakobs Cove Bounty Board after House of the Ned is complete. The Jacobs corporation initiated an investigation into the disappearance of a lone zealot tried to stop the reduction of The Mill employees. Background :"To whomever is still alive: When the zombie issue first arose, there was a lone zealot among the work force who demanded a chance to destroy the 'evil' that had befallen our mill. The board decided that it couldn't hurt to have someone out there trying to stop the problem while employees were being lost. The Jakobs Corporation has not heard from him since that time. There is a moderate monetary reward for determining the outcome of his endeavors." Walkthrough Objectives :Find some information about what happened to the 'zealot'. :*Clue found :*Zealot found Strategy *'Clue found' When you enter the zone fight your way uphill to the waypoint. You will find an ECHO recorder on steps here. The message is from Jackie O'Callahan and is listed in your echo log as 'Arse Kicking'. *'Zealot found' When you enter the zone head out of the entry tunnel and turn right. Follow the path east/southeast towards the beach. Head to the southern most point where you should see a cave entrance. Inside you will find an ECHO recorder. The message is from Jackie O'Callahan and is listed in your echo log as 'Nicked in the Neck'. *Head back to the Jakobs Cove Bounty Board for turn in. Completion :"In hindsight, it was probably against our better judgment to let him make such an attempt, but his passion and outside-the-box thinking convinced us. Unfortunately, he was not the last person hired to handle our situation." Notes *Player later fight Jackie O'Callahan in the mission The Pack. *This mission should be completed in order for the next mission, Here We Go Again, becomes available. ** But "Here We Go Again" unlocks by other, ''story'' mission. Transcript ECHO Recordings: *1st Recording (Clue found): "Oh, boy-o! The Angel give me strength! I've been demon smiting for nary on a fortnight. Still no sign from the maker of an end to this unholy ordeal. As if those who have passed coming back to life is not evil enough, I have learned of some new kind of abomination near the hospital on the hill. I fear I have another crime against nature whose arse must be kicked! And it will be me, or my name isn't Father Jackie O'Cahallan!" *2nd Recording (Zealot found): "The night air is as chill as a she-skag's teat on a winter's morn, but it does not dampen my resolve. I've found strength in prayer, and what little whiskey I have remaining in my flask. Ah. The monster of the hospital... his arse proved to be harder to kick than the rest of this rabble. He nicked me in the neck... boy-o... starting to feel strange. Hopefully, I'll last the night. At least there is a full moon to keep me company..." ru:Дело для профессионалов